


Just One Message

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, Sorry i just needed another angsty Wea and Amelia fic in my life, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Just one message would change her life forever.
Relationships: Amelia Earhart/Sacajawea (Night at the Museum)
Kudos: 2





	Just One Message

"This is the last time I'll ever trust a boy," Amelia huffed. She glanced at her friend, Ahkmenrah. "No offense."

"None taken." Ahkmenrah paused for a short period of time. "Are you saying you're not gonna date guys anymore?"

"Basically." A pause. "I mean what's the point if they just break my heart?" 

Ahk asked Amelia, "Do you want me to give you the contact information for a friend of mine that's a lesbian?"

Amelia paused to think before saying, "Sure."

Ahk gave her the lesbian's phone number. "Put her name in as les-be-honest."

"Okay," Amelia slightly chuckled, doing as Ahk said.

Ahk smiled. "You're all set to go."

-

Amelia went through the rest of the school day, too nervous to talk to Ahk's friend.

But, once she got to her last period class, she typed 'hi' and hit send.


End file.
